Hugs In Italy
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: Because when watching and smiling isn’t enough, holding her is. YamaxHaru.


**Hugs In Italy**

By _xxkoffeexx_

Summary: Because when watching and smiling isn't enough, holding her is. YamaxHaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

.

They're sitting in Tsuna's bedroom, crowded around a small table with nothing but homework and oranges cluttering its wooden surface. Gokudera is Tsuna's unofficial tutor for all matters scholarly (Reborn has every other matter in life covered) and right now, Tsuna is failing math—again.

Kyoko chooses to skip out on tutoring today in favor of a dentist appointment with her brother. That is why Haru is the only girl in the room, but nobody really notices this except for Yamamoto, who is not failing math.

Instead, he leans against the bed side, watching Haru watch Tsuna watch Gokudera who is unraveling a complex math puzzle as if it is a ball of yarn.

Yamamoto would rather keep the ball and give it a good hard smack with his baseball bat.

But he's sitting in the room watching his friends watch one another, and sort of understands how Reborn feels sometimes.

.

She's doing it again, he thinks with increasing amusement. When there is a tense, precarious moment, trust Haru to break it with a "hahi" and some bright-colored sparkles.

Or try to break it. From the looks on the enemy henchmen's faces, the only thing breaking is her neck if she doesn't scram.

He sees the anxiety on Tsuna's face, and notices the look on Gokudera's face which is not so different from the henchmen, and Yamamoto decides to save Haru's life.

"—and then the baker said that—"

"Sorry Haru," he warns and scoops her up as if she is a princess waiting to be saved from a fire-breathing dragon (even though she likes dragons and fancies herself a knight instead of a princess). He looks cheerily at Tsuna. "I'll be back." The Tenth nods warily at the shock on her face.

"Good riddance."

"Put Haru _down_!"

Yamamoto ignores them both and speeds off to deposit her somewhere far and safe. When Haru's arms go from shoving to frantically clutching his shirt front, he ignores the flicker of satisfaction in his gut. He also ignores the warmth of her body against his torso.

He is slightly distracted when Haru's grip starts to choke him.

.

The sun in Napoli is hot and lazy, and people are melting against the hazy streets like butter under a candlelight.

At first, she's walking so fast it looks like a blue and white blur amongst the crowd. It takes Yamamoto only a second to recognize the tilt of her head and slim arms, and she's zooming past him—

His hand shoots out and snags her wrist. "Haru?"

Those dark brown eyes cloud with suspicion, which quickly clears away to warm recognition.

"Yamamoto-san!" Then she smiles—

(And wow, that smile is one of the most _beautiful_ things he's seen in this country, and he's seen quite a handful since he's arrived.)

—and leans in close for a friendly hug, which he immediately returns.

Hugging Haru is nice, pleasant even, and he finds himself wondering if he can get more hugs from her. His arms remember carrying her some years ago, and this older Haru has definitely changed in a good way.

"Sorry for not calling," she says pulling away. He catches a whiff of citrus and mint from her shampoo. He smiles.

"I'm just glad Ryohei gave me the heads up." Because while Haru isn't really Mafia (yet) she is still a dear friend visiting Napoli (Vongola's playground) during her college summer break. Even Gokudera complains about the increasing tourist markets in Italy. "How's your stay so far?"

"Good. But it's so hot!"

He watches her pluck the front of her shirt in attempts to cool herself, and absently agrees, "Yes." Then he quickly suggests, "Let's get out of the sun. I'll treat you to some gelato."

Haru squints her eyes in the sun and then smiles at him again.

"Maybe I'll treat _you_, Yamamoto-san."

Damn, he thinks. She's too cute.

It's dark and cool inside the tiny café that is not overcrowded with sweaty customers. The two talk like old friends who haven't seen each other in years, which is exactly what they are. Friends who still call each other Yamamoto-san and Haru.

Haru burbles about her classes, her part-time job and the recent gossip in Nanimori, and finishes with a bright, "What is Yamamoto-san doing for the next two weeks?"

"Nothing much. Just work." It's not like he could say anything else to her, even if the café is virtually empty except for the old barrista dozing behind the counter. Tsuna has his reasons for keeping the secret.

Haru pauses for a millisecond. "Then Yamamoto-san—"

"Just Yamamoto."

"But—"

"If you're Haru, then I'm Yamamoto." His mouth is smiling, but his eyes are different.

Something changes subtly in her as well, because she quickly nods in agreement. "Okay. Then, Yamamoto, do you think we can meet up once or twice during the time I stay here?" Her tone is nonchalant, but she stares at her empty glass.

"Of course we can."

"Great!" Her relief is evident and she explains, "Haru doesn't know anybody here, and since Yamamoto is free…" She bites her lip and reverts to third person.

He shrugs, not minding that she has no choice but to fall back on him. "I can give you free tours," he offers. And she can give him free hugs, but of course he doesn't say this.

She beams like the sun. "And free gelato?"

"Sure."

"And free rides."

"Fine."

"And free meals!"

"…"

Maybe he should ask for the hugs.

.

Yamamoto is careful. He always is when on a mission, but now it's more than just _la famiglia _and if-you-tell-anyone-about-this-I'm-gonna-use-my-sharp-katana business. At least, during the two weeks that Haru is staying at the Grand Santa Lucia hote it isl.

They meet for iced coffees and visits to tourist attractions. Yamamoto disguises himself in civilian clothes, partly for Tsuna and mostly for Haru. Nobody follows them.

At the end of the few hours they're together, Yamamoto walks her back to the hotel.

For the rest of the night, he's back in the black suit and sharp katana.

.

Their hello and see-you-later hugs are probably the highlights of Yamamoto's day. He considers himself lucky to be stationed in Napoli for the summer, because right now Gokudera is complaining about the sudden sea storms in Sicilia and Ryohei is bored in Milano.

The goodbye hug is not so nice, and its hasn't even happened yet. But Yamamoto imagines it when they hug hello, and dreads it when they hug see-you-tomorrow at her hotel.

Her shampoo is still citrus and mint, and he realizes it is not her shampoo but her lotion.

One chilly evening he lets her wear his jacket, and when he finds her hair tie in the pocket, he conveniently forgets to return it to her.

She lets him share her gelato.

When people mistaken them for a "sweet" and "cute" couple, they don't look each other in the eye, but they don't deny anything either.

Tsuna calls at midnight and asks about Haru. Yamamoto assures she is having fun (safe, nobody sends threat notes or bombs) and the Tenth is satisfied. He thanks Yamamoto for doing this (a friend's duty), and reminds him to be careful.

Yamamoto does not hug Haru out of duty.

.

He is not aware that she is so apart of his life, until the last day comes and she's standing at the busy airport with a ticket in one hand and a blue suitcase in the other.

"Be safe, okay?" He wants her so badly to stay, not go, and yet he smiles that fake-genuine smile.

"I'm always safe," she replies, looking somberly up at him before grinning. "Aren't you giving me a hug?" It's more a playful demand, and her eyes dance expectantly.

He sweeps her into an embrace so fast that she gasps and stiffens. Then she relaxes and hugs back tightly, knowing she'll miss these last two weeks when she goes back to Japan. She will miss _him_ the most, she realizes, and wonders how she didn't see it coming.

When the hug lasts longer than necessary and people are glancing knowingly at the two, Haru decides to speak, "Yamamoto, I have to go."

He doesn't reply at first, but a second later he pulls away. His warm hands linger on her arms, and she blinks at the expression in his eyes.

"You owe me gelato," he tells her softly.

"Haru will pay you back," she agrees.

Then it's time for her to go, and with a final wave, she goes.

Yamamoto turns away, not wanting to watch her leave him, and also walks out of the airport. He ignores the noise of the people, the young children laughing, the romantic couples sharing a passionate embrace, the clicking of running heels behind him—

Slim arms are thrown around his middle and he stumbles at the suddenly weight of a warm, familiar body pressed against his back. Yamamoto allows a pause to think that if it was an enemy, he'd be deader than dead, before reaching up to touch a soft hand.

"This isn't goodbye." Haru's voice is muffled against his back.

This time people are staring in open interest, but he doesn't care.

"You're going to miss your flight," he says, grasping her hands before turning around. Yamamoto thinks that the first hot afternoon when she smiled at him is beautiful, but her hopeful smile right now is reflecting the one inside him, and it is breathtaking.

He wants to take her breath away, but he doesn't because it is cheesy (and she really will be late).

"I'll call you," he says instead.

Haru gulps audibly and before he can blink, she tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. "Hahi," she squeaks, "my suitcase!"

This time she really has to go, and with a final smile, she goes.

And this time, Yamamoto watches.

.

A/N: Yamamoto, the whole airport scene is a little cheesy and cliché anyway, so you might as well just do it… is what I thought as I wrote this. But I'm no good at kissing scenes either, so cheesy and cliché it is.

Who knows, maybe he'll visit Japan for two weeks? Haru might have a better chance at a non-cheesy and cliché scene. Eh.

Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
